The Spell
by christy5273
Summary: While Zoey is trying to find her way back to her body she discovers not only how to win the war but may gain an ally
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

ZPOV-

In one moment I was in the meadow with Heath everything was calm and peaceful, now I am surrounded by darkness. It is completely dark if it wasn't for my enhanced vision I wouldn't be able to see at all. My heart started pounding and I was trembling so badly with everything I have been through in the last several months. I don't think I have ever been this scared. I started screaming at the top of my lungs but there was no answer. My words just swirled around me, like they did the day I was marked. It clicked and I started praying to the goddess, begging her to help me. It seemed like forever before there was a response and then it was a golden swirls of words that floated by me. _Search your soul my daughter only then will you be able to return. _Search my soul what, search it for what? There wasn't an answer damn free will. I closed my eyes and started to replay the last moments before my soul shattered and when an answer didn't come to me I searched harder. I found myself at the beginning again. Waking up in the infirmary realizing my life would never be the same and having no idea what to do. It was like someone was playing a movie but it was my life I was watching. I relived every joy, every happiness, every mistake and every regret. That is when I heard his voice how in the hell did he get here? I could slowly make out his shape and he was coming towards me. Ah my Aya I have found you he cooed in his seductive voice. I wanted to run but had no idea where to go there was no place that I could hide just darkness. I screamed at Kalona to get away from me and leave me alone. He just smile and said oh my Aya why would I do that our souls belong together you used to know that he teased as he got closer and closer. How did you get here you have been banished from the goddess realm? He just laughed and raised his hand to my cheek ah my Aya my body was banished not my soul. Where else would my soul go? Your dead how when was it when I hit you with the ball of spirit? I saw the resistance in his eyes and realized that he was trying to hide something from me. Kalona how did you get here I asked again. Why does that matter Aya I am here and we can now be together always. I wasn't sure how he was doing it but I knew it was a trick as loud as I could I screamed My Name is Zoey Not Aya, and I pushed him as hard as I could. I shouted goddess please let my soul retrace my steps since I have been marked so I can see my truth. I wasn't sure it would work since I had already seen my life and reviewed it but with a whoosh my soul was off….

It was like I was whizzing through the darkness and then I was hovering over myself but it was me at school when I was marked. It was way more powerful then watching it like a movie. I could feel my every feeling then as if there was nothing for me to see at this point in my life I began to fly again and I was in the infirmary. I could see my gran holding my hand she had a peaceful expression on her face. Then there was Neferet she had a peaceful look on her face and she was absolutely stunning. Her smile was breath taking seeing her like this I couldn't imagine her turning into the demonic witch she had become. I began to wake and it was so weird seeing myself, I couldn't help but lock eyes with myself and for a minute it almost felt like I could see myself floating above. I was beginning to get used to the fast forward when I stopped this time I was floating in a dark hallway and I knew what I was going to see. It was the first time I saw Eric Night I should of known then the kind of guy he was but I didn't and when our eyes locked I remembered why. I couldn't help it I drifted closer to him at this distance I could see him clearly trying to push Aphrodite off him. I could also see the intense look on his face as if he was in a trance or something. It was as if he couldn't look away even if he had wanted to. I was off again this time I was in the court yard but I wasn't there only Eric he was sitting on a bench staring off in space he looked like he was deep in thought. That was when Neferet appeared she glided to his side her stunning smile plastered on her face. She asked if she could speak to him for a minute of course he said yes. She asked him if everything was ok, he responded with his brilliant smile and said yes I was just thinking. She nodded and said is there something I can help with. He chuckled and said no I have it under control. She smiled back at him and then put her hand on his shoulder and said Eric have you seen the new fledgling Zoey Redbird, she just arrived yesterday. Um yes I have, well I have seen her I haven't met her as of yet. I see well I was hoping that you would help her get around since you have seen her I know you have noticed her mark is different then any other fledgling. It would be nice if she had someone to lean on during this hard transition. Eric smiled back at her and said of course I will make her feel welcomed and help in any way I can. Neferet chuckled a deep seductive sign and said I knew I could count on you. It was then I saw her grip on his shoulder and she began to recite what sounded like a poem.

A love you will find

Behind her hazel eyes

Her every move will intoxicate you

Love is all you will feel

Till another try's to steal your love

A jealous rage will take

Unable to drown out ones true love

A spell she put him under a spell, what the hell does that mean it wasn't real every kiss every touch his every word was just a spell. With sadness my soul was off again. This time it was Heath I saw he was leaning against a brick wall near dusk. And his mouth about dropped open when Neferet gracefully approached him, Heath his look of shock at her knowing his name yes was his response. I couldn't believe the mesmerizing look on his face, I could tell that he was being seduced by just the site of her. She slowly approached him and I saw her put her hand on his shoulder and recite the same poem as she did Eric. When she was finished she stated that he would be able to find me later this evening over by the east wall. As if he was in a trance he simply nodded and left the school grounds. I cant believe she did this well actually I can but I cant believe I didn't think of it before. That was all the time I had before my soul was off again, this time I was in a car well I wasn't my soul was and I was staring at Neferet and Stark. She casted the same spell on her and he just stared at her like he was a puppy dog in the presence of such beauty. My stomach felt sick and I realized none of it was real. They were all under a spell all the torment over the last several months and it was just a spell to distract me. Wow I had to give it to her because it worked, I wondered how much quicker I would of caught on or if I would have been able to stop it from happening if it wasn't for the distractions. I knew the answer to that question which was yes, why else would she of done it. Then I was back in the darkness and I could feel Kalona's presence he flashed me a seductive smile and said so I take it your soul has shown you Neferets surprise. I was livid I couldn't believe that this was happening for one but a spell what the hell was I suppose to do. I had no idea how to get back to my soul or how to escape Kalona nor if I had the energy to do it. Suddenly I felt very tired, awe my Aya I have no intention of hurting you. Ya I am sure you only wish to take over the world and burn every one that doesn't comply with you. Why cant you just leave me alone Kalona you already know I will never join you. Zoey I have no intention of doing any of those things any longer, yes I was hoping you would stay here with me but being so close to my goddess realm I cant go back to the evil ways of my earth body. I have decided to help you instead I only ask you one favor. You are going to help me sure you are this is probly a trick and you are what projecting yourself here as you did in my dreams. I assure you Zoey I am not you did weaken me when you attacked and I realized that I had hurt you and I wanted to die. That is when Neferet found me and sucked my soul from my body holding my body capture with dark magic and sending my soul here to keep yours here till your body died. This I can not let happen, I know now that you will never love me and I cant keep you against your will. I have decided that I will tell you how to kill Neferet and get back to your body. I looked at him with skepticism but he continued, you will need to infuse the elements into Starks arrows and as you cast the circle you he will have to aim at her heart as you bring each element into the circle he will have to shoot. You will have to make sure that he can not be under her spell anymore as you have learned he is under a love spell if Neferet gets control over him he will turn on you. And to get back to my body that is easy Zoey all you need to do is wish it to be. I closed my eyes and wished for my soul to return to my body and I was off again, only this time I could feel myself reenter my body and could hear my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SPOV-

I could vaguely I could hear Zoeys friends crying and yelling at me. Couldn't they just leave me alone with my priestess I was unable to take my eyes from Zoeys face she looked so at peace. As if she was napping in my arms oh how I wish that was the case. How could I of failed her so miserably as her warrior, I mean I was arrow boy I couldn't miss what else did I need to know how cocky I have been. How could I have been so selfish, because of my incompetence she is lying here. In the middle of my pity party I could feel Darius tugging at my shoulder he was saying something but I was so distracted staring at my lifeless priestess to hear what he was saying, it wasn't till I felt him try to take Zoey away from me that I started to pay attention to him. He was telling me that she was still alive and we needed to get her to the infirmary to the healer that there maybe something that they could do to help her.

As if it was my last attempt to prove my worthiness I was on my feet in an instance and running with her cradled in my arms I knew the others would follow. When I reached the infirmary I began yelling for help, that is when I noticed the petite Vamp staring at me she was exquisite her honey colored spiral curls flowed around her face and deep violet eyes seemed to peer into my soul. I felt as if I couldn't breath, then she spoke Please bring her over here and lie her down so I can take a look at her. I was never so happy that Aphrodite was Zoeys friend because I couldn't speak I was so distracted. All I could do was lay Zoey down as she asked it was Aphrodite who began to tell Mia what had happened. Mia examined Zoey and signed yes I believe you are right her soul has shattered, I am sorry to say this but there is nothing we can do but wait and prepare for her return. Prepare for her return Damian asked looking confused. Yes we will need to have a human donor available in the case of her return she will need to feed to prevent her body from rejecting the change, and since her consort has been killed we will need to find another. There is no need to find anyone Zoey is my best friend if it is human blood she needs she can drink from me Aphrodite proclaimed. Mia looked at her confused my child you are not human it is very gracious of you to volunteer but she will need pure human blood. What do you mean I am not human Nyx took away my markings and I have returned to my human form. Mia simply smiled at her are you sure the goddess took away everything or is there a lesson she was needing you to learn, and when you are done your marks will return. Can you not feel the change still progressing in your body. I was stunned I never would of imagined anyone being able to silence Aphrodite. Mia dismissed her self saying she would inform the council of what has happened and request a human donor be found in case she awoke. In case those two words filled me with such despair.

I sat by Zoey holding her hand, all I could do is sit there and weep. I could hear Damian on the phone talking with who I presumed was Stevie Rae filling her in on what had happened, asking her how soon she could get here. I guess they were going to try to cast a circle and try to summon Zoeys soul back to her body. I wasn't really paying attention to what was being said. Over the next day I remembered each of them coming in and brining me blood and food to eat, each of them refusing to leave till I ate or drank what they had brought. Which I did to get them to leave, most of the time I just stared into Zoeys face wishing there was more I could do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Stevie Rae-

Eric, Lenobia and I were sitting in the common room of the professor dorm's talking over things we needed to do. It was amazing everything a high priestess does, I mean I had so much to learn. Lenobia said she would help me since I still had so much class work to still learn, and I agreed to help her, Eric and Dragon fill in till Zoey returned. I couldn't help but glance at Eric from time to time he looked so lost with out Zoey. When the gang first left for Venice all he seemed to want to do was sulk. He still taught his classes but you could tell there was something missing. After the third day I asked him what his problem was he looked at me with this helpless look on his face and said what do you think is the matter. I have lost her, and with her I lost the meaning to my life. It surprised me I mean he had been such a jerk to her I let out a sigh and said Eric maybe you should of thought of that before becoming a jealous jerk. Besides I thought you hooked up with Venus. Wow I guess I am a good actor if I could fool all of you especially Z, Stevie Rae I did what she needed me to do. She couldn't function let alone think with all three of us biding for her attention. I wouldn't of been able to forgive myself if something happened to her again because we were fighting over her. When she was attacked by that raven mocker I thought I was going to loose her in the worst way, it was then that I decided that I would rather let her go so she could do what she needed to, then fight any longer for something she couldn't make a decision on right now. With having to save the world and all I it was obvious that we would have to wait and since Heath and Stark actually can help her with her mission and all I decided that I would remove myself from the equation. I could see the pain in his eyes as he spoke and realized then how much he really did love her. What a mess Z would have when she got back, I have no idea how she is going to fix this problem with these boys I didn't envy her at all. Speaking of I havnt heard from her in awhile about then my phone rang and I fished it out of my pocket. Damian how are things its been awhile since I have heard from any of you. Were is Zoey how come she didn't call me? I almost didn't recognize Damians voice he was shouting something telling me I needed to listen to him. Ok ok wow what the heck is wrong with you I am listening. I didn't realize how quiet I was till I say everyone staring at me while Damian quickly filled me in. He got to the part where Zoey's soul shattered and I screamed what do you mean her soul shattered. I instantly felt Eric's gaze on me. Oh my goodness of course I am on my way I will be there as soon as I can. Yes I will be coming alone I know it is dangerous, I was so flustrated with Damian. Yes we all new how smart he was but sometimes he treated the rest of us like we had no since at all. I got off the phone and began to fill in the rest of the group Lenobia gasped it was the first time I had ever seen her distraught. Dragon bowed his head in silence still grieving over the loss of his wife. Eric went white as a ghost and fainted, I couldn't belive he actually fainted. Dragon and I helped him up and we tried to get through to him but I didn't have time for this and just slapped him as hard as I could. Which brought him around he was staring at me and said when do we leave. I say the determination in his eyes and knew it wouldn't be easy but I had to get him to stay here. Zoey would freak for one, after what happened to Heath and him and Stark would just bicker back in forth. I took a deep breath and said Eric you cant come I am sorry but remember what you said, and why you acted the way you did at the abbey well for the same reason you cant come. Z would be a mess after Heath being killed and you and Stark argueing all the time. I promise you I will call you every day and let you know what is happening but you cant come please understand. I could see the fight going on inside him the part that wanted and needed to see Z with his own eyes and the side that wanted to what was best for her. Fourtently the later is the side that one and he just signed and agreed he couldn't come. I got to my room and quickly packed while Lenobia made my travel plans. I was worried about leaving my fledglings behind when there was a knock at my door. I opened it to find Dallas standing there he didn't really say anything except we will be ok stop worrying you should of gone with them in the first place. I couldn't belive what a great guy he was, he stepped into my room and gave me a hug and said she will be ok you all will figure out how to help her. I knew he was right and I was off to the airport.

Eric-

I needed to be alone I couldn't break down in frount of everyone I mean I had already fainted in front of everyone. I swear what has become of me it is like I cant help myself anymore I am falling apart. I finaly got to my loft and sunk to the floor behind the closed door, bowed my head and began to cry. I knew I couldn't go to Z it wasn't what was best for her but at the same time I needed so much to see her. To talk with her, hold her hand do something I didn't know how much longer I could just sit around here doing nothing. It was hard enough before I knew she was hurt but now it was unbearable. I sunk my head into my hands and began to pray to the goddess for her guidance. Please Nyx tell me what to do I am so lost, I know I have asked you for help with Z before but this time I really need it. I would trade my soul for hers please take me instead. I felt her presence before I saw her it was the same as when she had come to me telling me there was something I needed to see and guided me to the side of the auditormiam where I saw Neferet and Zoey argueing. I pulled my head out of my hands and saw her she was breath taking. Her hand reached out and rested on my shoulder and she said my son you know that I could not exchange your soul for hers. Please have faith that she will find her way home. She is on a journey now learning her truth and when she is done I am sure she will find her way back to her body. And will have the knowledge needed to complete her task. With tears striking my face I nodded at her I know I just well I am so scared, I know I had to loose her so she could do what was needed but I don't know how I will live with out her. The goddess smiled at me and softly said, so it is your belief that you have lost her do you not know your own feelings my son. Maybe you need to search your own truth til she returns. And with that she was gone. Search my own truth what does that mean I know I am in love with Z, it is her that dosnt know what she wants. Not if that mattered after what happened at the abbey I am sure she would never forgive me much less think of me like that. Some how I found my way to my bed and was lost in thought till sleep took me over.


End file.
